Episode 011
Bea finds she is being ignored in the laundry as Helen's betrayal gains Franky popularity. Erica discusses the potential problem of conflict among the women and Meg suggests more sports activities to work off their aggression. Franky and Lizzie tease the other women for their failure to see through Helen's deceptions. Doug Parker visits Lynn (having somehow been released at the same time as her and managed to find her from her letter). She tells him not to mention that he'd been in prison, and Lynn tells them that he lived near the Bentleys. Lynn's father invites Doug to stay with them. Vera is surprised to see Graham in reception: he has come to interview Marilyn and gets Vera to give him information to use against Marilyn. Gary comes to visit Franky to tell her he's got a job on a farm so he won't be able to visit again for a while. Franky asks to see Erica so she can ask if her wages can be sent to Gary. Greg sees a procession of prisoners feeling listless and dull, ending with Karen. Greg tries to urge her not to be downcast by Helen's betrayal. Graham can't get anything out of Marilyn and asks Vera if she can put pressure on Marilyn to soften her up. Erica tells the women there will be a volleyball competition in place of the afternoon work period. Franky and Bea lead the opposing sides. Marilyn accidentally hits Vera with the ball and Vera uses the opportunity to send her to solitary for two days. Graham has a dinner date with Vera at her place: he tells her the pressures of work make it hard for him to find girlfriends. As they both agree that criminals are "animals", they, at least, have something in common. The receptionist hands Vera a telegram to Franky about her brother having had an accident, but to the amazement of both of them, Franky doesn't react to it at all. In fact, she can't read it, and puzzles over it in her cell only making out the words "GARY" and STOP". Lynn's mother finds Lynn's letter addressed to Doug at "Lawson Prison" and accuses her of lying. When Lynn's father hears that Doug has no family or job to go back to, he offers Doug a job working on the farm. Franky asks for Doreen's help, pretending she has something in her eye, but she is too frightened to read Franky's telegram to her and pretends it is just to say how well he is getting on with his job. Mum works up the courage to go to Franky and tell her what the message really says, but Franky claims to have read it after all. When Franky returns to the rec room, Karen tells Franky the truth - Gary has been critically injured and is in James Hospital. Franky goes nuclear (in slow motion). Bea tries to persuade Marilyn she should give the police information about the drug dealers in the massage parlours. Doug asks Lynn to come back to Melbourne with him, and she assumes she is asking him to marry her. Erica arranges for Franky to visit the hospital, but she arrives too late to see her brother alive. Lynn and Doug run away together after Doug has stolen money from the cookie jar in the kitchen. During the Sunday church service, Franky goes up on the roof. Karen is in the garden and looks up to see Franky standing at the edge of the roof as if ready to jump.Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes